A beautiful lie
by Wurmschwanz
Summary: Kleine Songfic Oneshot über Harry und Ginny.Hauptsächlich geht es um Harrys Gedanken und.. naja.. lest einfach selber


A beautiful lie

**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
Cuz this is just a game **

"Gute Nacht, Schatz!"  
Er gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich von ihr ab.  
Lange Zeit stand sie noch am offenen Küchenfenster und genoss den Luftzug, der sanft ihr Gesicht umspielte und ihr Haar leicht umherwehen liess.  
Im Hintergrund hörte sie ihren Sohn lachen, als er von seinem geliebten Vater ins Bett gebracht wurde. 

Lange Zeit lag er noch wach und grübelte vor sich hin.  
Eigentlich sollte er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein.  
Er hatte einen wundervollen Sohn und eine Frau, die er über alles liebte. Das perfekte Familienglück.  
Schon seit er auf Hogwarts war begehrte er sie wie keine andere.  
Und doch war er nie er selbst. Immer trug er diese Maske, die seine wahren Gefühle verbarg oder verharmloste.  
All die Kämpfe und deren Verluste, die seiner Psyche so zugesetzt haben. Doch immer wieder stand er auf, um seine Maske erneut aufzusetzen, um die Narben seiner Seele zu verbergen. Doch er musste endlich die Vergangenheit, seine Jugend, hinter sich lassen. Er war kein Kind mehr, und das alles hier ist einfach kein Spielm wie er es sich immer eigeredet hatte.  
Er musste ienfach vergessen, was war.

**It's a beautiful lie   
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in   
So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me **

Sein ganzes Leben.. eine Lüge.  
Alles versteckt hinter dieser schönen Lüge, dieser Maske, die er ein Leben lang trug.  
Immer leugnete er seine wahren Gefühle vor den anderen, redete alles schön.  
"Alles ist in Ordnung, mir geht es gut."   
Schön wäre es... würde er diese einzige grosse Lüge selber glauben können.

Als die hübsche rothaarige Frau endlich ins Bett kam, sah sie, dass ihr Mann scheinbar schon eingeschlafen war.  
Lächelnd sah sie auf ihn herab und streichelte ihm sanft die Wange.  
Wie unbekümmert er doch im Scghlaf aussah...

**It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
Cuz this is just a game **

Er hörte, dass seine Frau ins Schlafzimmer kam, und tat so, als würde er schlafen.  
Sanft streichelte ihm eine Hand über die Wange... so wundervoll zart...  
Genauso wie damals...  
Damals... damals ... damals ...   
Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort in seinem Kopf wieder.  
Damals... die Vergangenheit...  
Schmerzliche Errinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch... er versuchte sie zwanghaft zu verdrängen, damit seine Frau nichts merkte, denn er spürte, dass sie ihn noch beobachtete.  
Er versuchte seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken freizubekommen und fiel schliesslich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, träumte von Kopflosen Wesen auf einem Friedhof, die immer näher kamen und ihn bedrohlich ansahen. Er wollte flüchten, doch er konnte sich nicht fortbewegen, denn er war ein einem Grabstein gefesselt.  
Die Wesen nahmen, je näher sie ihm kamen, immer mehr Gestalt von Dementoren an.  
Sie nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab und kamen immer näher, bereit ihm ihren Kuss zu verabreichen.  
In seinem Kopf hörte er panische schreie, das splittern von Glas, ein grausames Lachen.  
Er sah, wie eine Gestalt von einem Turm fiel und leblos am Boden liegen blieb.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil später sah er, wie sich verschiedene Zauberer duellierten, bereit, bis zu ihrem Tode zu kämpfen.  
Er wusste, dass ihm jeden Moment die Seele ausgesaugt würde.  
Doch noch bevor es soweit kam, wachte er schreiend, durchgeschwitzt und fröstelnd auf.

"Harry, was ist los?"  
"Nichts Ginny... ichhabe bloss schlecht geträumt... schlaf weiter..."   
"Aber..."  
"Nichts aber, mir geht es gut. Bitte schlaf weiter, du weisst doch, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Es war bloss ein Albtraum, nichts weiter."  
Mit zweifelndem Blick legte sie sich wieder hin und sah ih besorgt an.  
Zur Beruhigung gab er ihr einen Kuss und liess sie sich an ihn kuscheln.   
Er hasste es, wenn sie ständig fragtem was los sei.  
Denn dann müsste er ihr alles erzählen, und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht an die Vergangenheit denken, sondern sie vergessen. 

**Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game **

Diese Vergangenheit, in der er als Held angesehen wurde.  
Er wurde gefeiert, wie nie jemand zuvor.  
Er, der grosse Held Harry James Potter besiegte den mächtigsten, bösesten Zauberer der Welt - Voldemort.  
Doch was dieser Kampf für Opfer brachte, das interessierte niemanden.   
Wie er diese glückliche Stimmung gehasst hatte. Sie verstanden einfach nicht, wie das war, Freunde bei dem Kampf zu verlieren, und auch sich selbst.  
Ihm wurde klar, dass seine Vergangenheit seine Gegenwart und Zukunft ist.  
Seine Gedanken gingen die ganze Zeit im Kreis herum, denn immer wieder ging er zur Vergangenheit zurück und versuchte sie wieder so zurechtzulegen, dass sie nicht seine Gegenwart und Zukunft ist.  
Immer und immer wieder kehrte er an den selben Punkt zurück, und realisierte, dass er nur im Kreis ging.  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.   
Jemehr er versuchte die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, desto mehr wurde sie Teil der Gegenwart.  
"Es ist alles ein Spiel... nur ein Spiel" beruhigte er sich und schlief endlich wieder ein.   
Und ein weiteres Mal belog er sich selber.  
Ein weiteres Mal versteckte er sich hinter seiner Maske.

_A beautiful lie _


End file.
